


Uncle Cas

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Jack doesn't really like his mom and uncle Cas's new "friends".





	Uncle Cas

Jack watched from across the coffee table as Castiel took the money from the bank he had earned from passing Go and placed them gently on to his small stack of hundreds. The man kept the fake bills in neat stacks in ascending order from left to right. Jack looked at his own piles of money that were kept the same way. It was one of the little things he did to be just like Cas. He kept the books in his room alphabetized just like Cas did and he made his bed every morning like Castiel taught him.

"It's your turn," the man's voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts. He unfolded his legs from underneath him and stretched them out. He grabbed the dice and tossed them onto the board. He moved the R2D2 piece four paces and landed on free parking. 

He let out a sigh. It's not that he wasn't enjoying playing Star Wars monopoly with Cas, it was a little more fun when they played with his mom, but she was in bed with a cold. That was why Castiel was staying over. He had sheets set up on the couch and his suitcase was next to the TV. He lived a few floors up from them, but Jack's mom asked him to sleep over so that he would be there to help Jack get ready for school in the morning.

"Jack, are you alright?" Cas asked, and Jack could hear the worry in his voice.

"'M fine," he lied. He couldn't tell him that his plan was ruined. He had autotuned a movie on the TV, a romance film for grown ups. He had hoped his mom would have been well enough to sit out and watch it with Castiel and the two would end up doing that gross kissing stuff Jack had seen people do in movies. It would have been fine for him as long he didn't have to watch.

"I think we need some hot chocolate and zebra cakes." Cas stood up from the floor and headed into the kitchen. Jack followed close behind; just because he was disappointed in how the night was going doesn't mean he didn't want chocolate.

*******

Jack breathed out into the chilly air, watching as his breath turned into wisps of fog and disappeared. He could hear his classmates chatting excitedly about their weekend plans, none of which involved him. That was fine, he'd have fun with Castiel.

He had known Cas for as long as he could remember. He was a constant presence in his and his mom's lives. Jack would always refer to him as "uncle Cas", but he desperately wanted to call him his dad. He did once about two years ago. The three where eating dinner and he'd said "Could you please pass the salt, daddy?" Cas had just stared at him and his mom burst into tears and ran into her room. Later, his mom explained that Castiel and her were just friends, and no one could replace his dad who was watching them from heaven.

He took a look around, trying to spot Cas's blue car. Castiel was usually early when he picked Jack up from school. He finally saw him leaning aginst an unfamiliar black car and talking to a man he didn't know.

"Ms. Harvelle, I see my da- Uncle Cas."

"Alright, Jack," his teacher responded. "Have a nice weekend. "

He ran right up to Castiel, jumping into his arms. Cas picked him up and Jack wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his stubbly cheek.

"Did you have fun at school today?" Cas asked as he put him down.

"I got a 98 on my math test." Castiel gave him a high five. Jack glanced at the man Cas had been talking to. He was taller than Cas and had blonde-ish hair.

"Jack, this is my, uhm, friend. His name is Dean and he is a very nice man."

Dean smiled at Jack and held out his hand. The boy looked at Dean's hand and then at Cas, who gestured to Dean with a tilt of his head. Jack sighed and shook the man's hand and mumbled out a soft "hi".

Cas held the door to the black car open for Jack. When Dean and Castiel got in he said, "Mommy said the next time I got a good grade she'd take me to Barnes and Noble and I can pick out a toy and a book."

"Alright," Castiel replied. "Dean can take us tomorrow. "

Great, Jack thought. 

*******

Jack pressed himself against the corner of the elevator, watching Cas and Dean with curiousity. The elevator wasn't that big, but there was definitely enough room for the two men to not be pressed up against each other. Dean whispered something into Cas's ear that made him laugh and Jack noticed their hands brush up against each other.

The elevator opened onto his floor and he ran out and down to his apartment. He fumbled in his pocket for the key and burst through he door.

"Mommy?" he called out hopefully.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey!"

Jack threw his backpack on the armchair and ran into the kitchen. He skidded to a stop when he saw the tall man standing next to the sink. His mom was seated at the table, wearing her bathrobe and her hair was a mess. If Cas's father Donatello were there, he would refer to it as a "rat's nest".

His mom took a deep breath. "Jack, this my good friend Sam. He was helping me out today."

"Hello," Jack mumbled as Sam waved at him. He was getting annoyed at having to greet strangers. He went up to his mom and sat next to her. "Are you feeling better mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie, thanks to the soup Castiel made." She looked up as Cas and Dean entered the kitchen. 

"I helped make it," Jack exclaimed. "Right, Cas?"

Castiel smiled at him. "Yes, Jack was very helpful. I wouldn't have been able to finish it if I didn't have his stirring skills."

Jack beamed. He loved helping Cas and his mom around the house. Recently his mother had put him charge of throwing the kitchen garbage down the shoot in the compacter room down the hall.

"Dean and I had some earlier," Sam said. "It was seriously good."

"I thought there were too many vegetables in it," Dean complained.

Cas rolled his eyes, but his smile didn't falter. He was clearly amused but Jack wasn't. If he didn't like vegetables he shouldn't have eaten it. It wasn't made for him anyway.

*******

Jack crept quietly into the living room, dragging his teddy bear Luke behind him. He stood a few feet behind the couch, watching the movie Cas and Dean had on. A man was wielding a hachet and chasing some woman. It looked like a scary movie and Jack preferred fantasy. He could see Cas sitting up on the couch and Dean's bare feet were dangling off the arm rest.

Jack's mom and Sam had gone out to see a movie and Cas was babysitting. Jack didn't understand they went together and he really didn't understand why Dean was still there, Cas was perfectly capable of taking care of him on his own. Dean had whined when Castiel insisted that he eat the salad he made before having a slice of the pizza they ordered, and of course Jack didn't complain at all.

They had watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone after that and Jack had fallen asleep halfway through. He woke up briefly to Cas carrying him to bed and tucking him in. He gave Jack a kiss on the forehead before turning the light off and leaving. Jack fell back asleep and woke up again and decided to see if his mom was home yet.

"So he's definitely not yours, right?" Dean asked.

Cas laughed. "No, he isn't."

"But he looks a lot like you."

"Yes that is a strange coincidence. People always assume I am his father." Jack realized they were talking about him.

"You said he acts like you. And that he's smart. What was that word you used? 'Precaution'?"

Cas laughed again. "Precocious. Yes. He is in an advanced class."

"That's weird because Jo is his teacher. Nothing advanced in that brain."

"That's not nice, Dean."

"Oh, what are gonna do ab-" the end of his sentence was cut off when he gasped and started laughing. His feet started kicking the air. "St-stop! Cas!"

Castiel must have stopped then because Dean's feet stilled. He then watched as Cas bent his head down and then there was a loud wet smacking noise and Jack scrunched up his face. He gagged and decided to go back to bed. 

*******

"Okay we'll wait right here," Castiel said he sat down on the stage. "Go pick something out, just don't leave the children's section."

Jack nodded and took off. He knew exactly what he wanted. He grabbed a wookiee doll from the shelf of Star Wars toys and Jack Frost: The End Becomes the Beginning  by William Joyce. 

He had been excited that morning about getting his book. He got himself dressed and when he headed into the kitchen to eat breakfast he saw his mom dressed in her chef's uniform and realized she wasn't coming, he eas disappointed. He then saw Sam lean across the table and place a quick kiss to her lips which made him want to barf.

He was excited to tell Castiel about the Guardians of Childhood series, but when he walked up to the stage the smile on his face fell. Cas was holding a book that had a leprechaun on its cover, and Sam was sitting on his right pointing at something in the book and Dean was on his left, head resting on Cas's shoulder. He hated that the two of them came with them.

He spotted a book lying next to Dean. He picked it up and looked at it. Fragments of Horror by Junji Ito. The cover looked like a painting he'd seen a picture of online. Before he could open it, the book was snatched out of his hands

"This ain't for you, kid," Dean said, holding the book tightly. "Little old for ya."

"But I wanna see it," Jack insisted. The boy tried to reach for it, but Dean moved it out of reach.

"Jack, behave yourself," Cas scolded.

"Give it to me," Jack screeched and lunged for it. He was to able to grab the book by its pages. He pulled and there was a ripping sound and he was holding a torn piece in his hands.

"You're gonna have to buy that now, dude," Sam said to Dean. 

Cas took the torn piece from his hands. "Apologize to Dean."

"No."

"Apologize or you're not getting anything."

Jack felt his eyes start to water. He threw the book and the toy on the floor and stomped his feet. "I wanna go home now."

Castiel sighed. "Fine." He stood and reached for Jack's hand, but Jack spun on his heel and walked off.

*******

Jack placed the four unlit candles in a square around the vase of flowers. He didn't like that he had to use the flowers Sam gave his mom but it was the only thing he could think of to put in the middle of the table. The two bowls of spaghetti-o's were cooling on top of the Mickey Mouse place mats his mom bought and the two wine glasses were full of apple juice.

After coming home from the bookstore his mom had spoken to him about his behavior and he reluctantly agreed to apologize to Dean. He didn't mean it of course, and for the past three weeks he'd been getting more and more irritated at Sam and Dean's presence in his life. When his mom wasn't at the restaurant and Castiel wasn't at the nursing home, the two were spending most of thier time with the men. Sometimes all four of them would go out together and he would have to stay with his grandparents or Donatello. He always had a nice time with them but he'd missed Cas and his mom.

"Kelly? Jack?" Castiel called from the front door. Jack ran up to him and grabbed his wrist. He was wearing a white button down and dark blue slacks.

"Come to the kitchen." He led Cas to the table and pulled one of the chairs out. "Mommy's getting dressed."

Cas looked at the food and the candles and the flowers. "What is this?"

"It's for you and mommy. You don't have to go out to eat again. Just stay here!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "What about Dean and Sam?"

"There was only two cans of spaghetti-o's left, so I guess they can't eat here."

"Uh huh." Cas sat in the chair and swirled the food around with his spoon.

Jack's mom came out then. He noticed that she had lipstick on and was wearing her favorite blue dress. "Sweetie get your stuff. We're gonna drop you off at Uncle Donnie's on our way." She looked at Cas and all the stuff that was on the table. "What's happening?"

"Jack made us dinner. He doesn't seem to want us to see Dean and Sam."

She sighed and sat in the other chair. She took a sip of juice and glanced at the candles. "I'm glad you remembered the rule against playing with matches. You wanna tell us what's going on, sweetheart?"

Jack shrugged.

Cas turned in his chair to face the boy. "Jack, are you trying to get yout mom and me to go on a date?"

He nodded.

"Look, your mom and I love each other but not like that."

"But friends fall in love all the time!"

"Not us kiddo. Do you remember how I explained about that girl Kat in your class? How she has two moms and some people have two dads?"

"Yeah. You said 'cause some boys like boys and some girls like girls and some people like both. "

"Right. Well your mom and I both like boys."

Jack sighed and looked down at the floor. "I figured. You like Dean and mommy likes Sam."

"Just because we like them doesn't mean we love you any less," his mom said. "Is that what you're worried about? Is that why you've been shooting them dirty looks all the time?"

Jack felt a lump rise in his throat. "I don't want them to take either of you away from me. I want us to be a real family. "

"Oh sweetie." His mom slid onto the floor and started running her fingers through the boy's hair. "We're not going anywhere. Ever."

"And we are a real family." Cas wrapped his arms around Jack in a tight hug that made him feel safe.

Jack returned the hug. I should probably apologize to Dean and Sam, he thought.

*******

One year later.

Jack scratched at his neck for what was probably the fiftieth time. His tuxedo was itchy and uncomfortable. He looked around the room. His mom and Sam were slow dancing near Dean and Cas, his grandparents were chatting with Sam and Dean's mom, and their dad was seated next to Jack listening to Donatello. Castiel's father had drawn a family tree on a napkin and was explaining how him and the Winchester patriarch would be related if their sons married.

"Donnie, it would not mattered if we were related by blood," John said. "If you come to the dealership to buy a car, you will not get a family discount."

Donatello tossed the pen on to the table and it made a soft ping as it hit the glass center piece. He took a swig of champagne and coughed, liquid dripping from his mouth, making Jack laugh.

"Never start drinking, Jack-o," John muttered.

"Hey, Jack." Jack looked up at Sam. His hair was put up in a bun. "You wanna dance with me and your mom?"

Jack nodded and took his new step dad's hand and led him onto the dance floor.


End file.
